Saving Me
by Neko-San25
Summary: Hinata Hyuga no longer the shy weak girl she was before. She's Anbu Captain. Sasuke Uchiha still bitter about his clans ordeal, was captured by Hinata and brought back to the village. He's been put under her watch and together they will discover each other's strengths and weaknesses, but will it be enough for them to save each other. SasuHina Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm new here and I've finally got the guts to actually start a story! :) so please don't hate. I don't consider myself to be great but it's something. I am obsessed with SasuHina fics so that's what this one will be about. Well hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :´( so sad..*sobs***

**Saving Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata's Pov:**

Thick grey clouds loomed above the sky, wind ferociously blowing while thunder struck heavily echoing its boom from miles and miles away. I was running through the deep dense darkness of the forest following my prey. I leaped from branch to branch quietly as I could, all you could see were the leaves gently fall down from where I was before. He knew I was right behind him. A little further up ahead was a clearing, nothing but grass and dirt. He stopped and so did I. He stood in the middle looking directly at me from where I was perched on the branch. Although I was covered by the leaves from the other branches in front of me I could still see every movement he made, whether it be a twitch of his muscles or a blink of an eye, he didn't escape my sight.

I'm Hinata Hyuga, ex-heiress of the Hyuga clan and now Anbu captain Neko. I'm 22 years old and live on my own. Six years ago I was known as timid weak girl who had a huge crush on Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki, but all that changed when I was rejected by him, humilated by clan and looked down upon from others. I've changed since then. I worked my ass off during that time to get to where I am now and I'll be damned if someone tries to make me look pathetic again. I'm currently on a solo mission assigned to me by the Fifth Hokage, to track down none other than the infamous...Sasuke Uchiha. After the fourth great ninja war he never came back. He was still a missing nin.

Now we both remained locked on each other, neither one of making a sound or a move. He was cunning and dangerous, I knew not to expect this to be easy but then again nothing that happens to me is really easy. He had his sharingan activated and chakra flaring all over the place. He was going to make his move soon. He raised his hand into the air up high and thunder came down on him. In that instant he was gone and reappeared behind me with his katana to my back as he spoke. "You'd think that your precious village would understand by now that I have no intention of coming back, yet they're so persistent all because of Naruto. I find it silly of them to only send you to come and get me. Do you not know who I am?" He then fully sheathed his katana in me.

"Your right. I don't understand why they are so persistent, but it's not my job to question my duties as an Anbu captain..,but don't think they sent you another amateur to kill because Sasuke Uchiha, You Do Not Know Who I Am." I said calmly as my water clone dispersed. I stood standing where the Uchiha was originally and he came down to meet me. He fell into my trap. I quickly did some hand seals as it began to rain. "Water style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!" From the rain two archaic beasts formed and began to play a cat and mouse chase with the Uchiha. Step one complete. I had two other clones that hid behind the tree's using the dragons to set up a wire trap for when he came to rest again at the middle.

Just like I predicted he used the lightning to his advantage and destroyed my jutsu. Looking irritated he turned to face me with a chidori in hand. "Your really annoying this ends now." He growled. He ran towards me and with the speed of the light he appeared in front of me ready to blast my face. I moved my face to the side as my mask was knocked off and jabbed his ribs. This knocked the wind out of him but recovered instantly and pulled me by my arm as he kneed me in the gut and hurled me across the field.

I coughed up some blood and spit it out. I looked up at him and he started cackle. "So they sent you to retrieve me. What a joke, the weak Hyuga. I guess the village is short on strong ninjas after all." I felt my anger rise. Step two had been complete. I stood up and commanded my clones to trap him in with the wires. He didn't seemed shocked only amused. "You think this is going to stop me." He tried to use his chakra to no avail and he looked back at me. I slowly strided to him until we stood toe to toe from each other. I slapped his katana from his hand, clinking to the ground while I kicked his shins so that he was now on his knees looking up at me. "I'm not the same person you and everybody else looked down on before Uchiha-san. Things have changed and your biggest mistake was letting your guard down against a Hyuga you thought you once knew before. I closed of your major chakra pathways when I jabbed not only your ribs but in your stomach where the source of your chakra rises. Your useless now." I said and delivered some final blows to knock him out and Immobolize his body and bloodline limit.

**Normal Pov:**

"Lady Tsunade! She's arrived." Shizune screamed at the busty blonde woman who was in distress from all the paper work. She looked up and questioned, "Was the reconnaissance mission a complete?" Shizune nodded and answered, "Even better she's captured him and brought him back to the village." Tsunade's jaw dropped at this information. Her job was just to find out about the whereabouts of the missing nin. "Where is she? What are both their statuses?" "Hinata is fine but I can't say the same for Sasuke, she's immobilized him completely, he cant use his chakra or move his body right now. It's going to be hell once he wakes up though I can tell you that much." Shizune replied. "Good. Inform Kakashi and the rest of team seven to report to my office immediately as well as Hinata and her prisoner. Go!" With that Shizune scurried away.

Half hour later everyone was gathered in the Hokage's office all surprised and shocked to hear that Sasuke Uchiha has come back. The only one that remained indifferent was Hinata who stood clad in her uniform with the unconscious Uchiha on the ground. "Okay now that everybody is here it's time to discuss Sasuke's punishment.." Tsunade looked towards Hinata and nodded. Hinata picked up the former avenger by his collar and pressed some pressure points on his neck. She let go of his neck and he fell back to floor face down. Everyone just looked at her wondering if she just killed him or something. "He's fine. He is just faking it because he can't accept he got his ass handed to by me. Isn't that right Uchiha?" She kicked his head and he looked up furiously. Everyone but Hinata and the Fifth took a step back.

"Kakashi, Naruto hold him up." Tsunade ordered. "Your back teme! I was shocked when Shizune came to inform me and Sakura-chan. I'm so glad!" Naruto gleefully said. "Shutup dobe! I hate this village and everyone in it. When I get free I'll finish what I started." Sasuke threatned. The Fifth Hokage walked up to him and spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will do no such thing for as long as I remain Hokage...Now as for punishment you will be kept within konoha boundaries for a year.. within three months evaluation we will see if you are trusted enough to go out on missions, but in the mean time we'll get you settled in and you will be placed under watch...once your punishment is over everything from the Uchiha clan will be passed onto you."

"Hn. I could care less about possessions, what this village did to my clan is unforgivable." He seethed with pure hatred.

"Shutup!..." everyone's attention including Sasuke's was now fully on Hinata. "I'm tired of listening to your childish rants...those who have harmed your clan aren't the same people as of now. They have long passed away or were killed by your hand, so I don't see why you still pursue that stupid goal of yours. Your so caught up in the past that you can't realize all the people who are willing to fight for you and be at your side. I agree this village was in the wrong wiping out your whole entire clan but I wont be like everyone else and pray for your safety.. your a big boy now and you know the consequences of your actions. It's time for you to take responsibility for what you do and begin to really think..Is this what your clan would really want?..tch you put the great Uchiha name to shame."

Anger rose dangerously in Sasuke's eyes as he was being humilated by Hinata. "What would a useless bitch like you know about my suffering!? You have a clan, a family... you have no right to tell me what to do! You know nothing!" He screamed. "Your wrong. You know nothing." She calmly said.

"Enough! Both of you shutup right now! Hinata since you were the one to capture Sasuke he will be under your watch. He will be living under the same roof as you. Money from his clan will be given to you so you can spend it on his necessities. I hope you don't let your opinion of my decision affect your duties as Anbu Captain, I expect better from you." Tsunade gave her final decision and tjere was no room for objections.

"Baa-chan why cant he be under our teams supervision?" Naruto argued anyway. "Because, your team has a soft spot for him and the last thing I need to hear is that he slipped up on you guys because your emotions got in the way of your judgement..," she looked towards Sasuke who seemed to simmer a bit "As to ensure you wont try anything funny a seal will be placed on both of your wrists..this will disable your ability to equip your bloodline limit and chakra, it can even go as far as to making you a useless ninja permanently. Hinata and I will be the only ones who will be able to activate it."

She held his hand up one at a time and preformed some seals. The mark disappeared once it was placed. Hinata walked right up and released his body free to move around. When he got the chance he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into a wall. "Sasuke! Release her, don't do this!" Naruto pleaded as he grabbed his arm. Kakashi moved in as well. "Listen to Naruto, don't make this worse than it has to be." He added. "Come on Sasuke please stop!" Sakura cried.

He didn't pay attention to them. "What are you waiting for Uchiha? You want to kill me go ahead, Im not going to activate the seal..if this is how you think your problems will be solved do it." She said without wavering. After a while he released his grip. He looked at everyone and left.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly trying to place a hand on her only to have it shoved away. "Don't touch me Uzumaki-san. I can handle myself." She left as well. "Lady Tsunade I don't think it's a good idea to have Hinata and Sasuke live under the same roof." Sakura tried to convince the hokage to change her decision but she stood by it no matter what team seven had to say. "Hinata can handle it I have faith in her." Was all she said and dismissed them.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I couldn't stand being in there with them. I left the tower and sat outside some benches looking up at the sky. The dark grey clouds that were once there now flowed away revealing the sun's brightness welcoming the beginning of the day. Anger was still flowing through my veins, what did she know? That pathetic Hyuga has some nerve putting me on the spot in front of everyone, I just felt like ending her life when I had the chance. Something in her eyes though showed no fear or emotion when she was caught in that predicament. After a while I felt her presence before me. I ignored it and continued to look at the clouds. "Lets go Uchiha-san. I'll show you where you will be staying from here on out." She comanded.

"Hn. I have no intrest living within the Hyuga compound." I retorted. "Who said anything about the Hyuga compound? Im no longer a part of that clan, I live in my own apartment." She said and began to walk away. Hmm so she's been kicked out, fool. I got up off the bench and followed far behind her. I still cant believe I was captured by the same girl from back in the academy days. She was always weak, she would be bullied and frowned upon, the only thing she could do then was cry. Now she's different more authoritative and confident in her skills.

Once we arrived at the door she tossed something shiny to me. I caught it with ease and looked at it, it was a key. "That's the key to my home don't lose it cause I'm not going to get you another one. My mission is to keep a watch on you but it doesn't mean that I have to have you on a leash. Your a grown man you may leave and come back as you wish but the instant I feel your chakra spike I'll be there when you least expect it..." she said this as she opened the door. We walked inside "Welcome to my home as you can see this is my living room further down the hall is the kitchen and to the right there will be another hall that leads to two bedrooms opposite from each other, mine is on the right and yours will be on the left, each have their own bathrooms so don't worry about having to share anything. The rest you can explore on your own... oh and before I forget here is your money, Im also not going to financially watch over you, its your money do what you want with it." With that she left me and headed towards the kitchen.

Her apartment wasnt anything I expected it to be. I imagined it being run down and roach infested, but I guess being Anbu Captain has its perks. The inside was painted in a warm beige color with dark furniture that contrasted perfectly against each other, it was very spacious and not to crowded. During my exploration of the apartment I also saw it had a little spacious backyard that had an area for training and on the other side some of her gardening stuff. It was alright. Once I finished I headed into the kitchen where I found her stuffing her face with cinnamon rolls. She offered me one but I glared at with disgust and she took the hint.

Once she finished she spoke again. "Lets go." I didnt move from where I was. She huffed in irritation" We need to get you some clothes and other toiletries, because I don't have any for you so lets go." "Hn." Was all I said and we left.

I hated going out. People were staring and cowering in fear as I walked by. I was this deadly dangerous plauge to everyone but to Hinata it just seemed normal. I wondered why I let myself get into this mess. Im a 23 year old person being babysat by the person I hate the most at this moment and can't do a single damn thing without having my power being ripped away. How I wish to destroy her, this was all her fault. I was still angry at the way she talked to me, acting like she had me figured out and making fun of the way I acted. She didn't know shit. I wanted my clan back just having their possessions didn't mean a single thing. It doesn't bring back family. As I continued to think things I felt myself become more distanced from this horrendous village.

She came to a stop and looked towards me. "Go buy what you need I'll be back, I have some things to do real quick..meet me back home when your done." And she vanished. I bought some plain colored colored clothes that mostly consisted of blue, black, and white and not many toiletries just the main necessities everybody needs shampoo, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and thats about it. While I was walking back Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine met up with me. I was in no mood to socialize.

" Hi Sasuke-kun! Out shopping I see. Do you want hang out with us for dinner tonight at BBQ, it can be like old times again." Sakura cheerfully offered. "Yea Teme! Just like old times!" Naruto bellowed out. "I have no intentions of reconnecting with any of you pathetic losers. Now get lost." I snarled. "Hey you better watch what you say Uchiha. Do anything that will harm Hinata an-" I cut off Kiba as he began to rant. "And you'll do what? Do you think you stand a chance against me? Dont make me laugh you stupid mutt." Naruto stood in the way as Kiba tried to lunge at me. "Maybe some other time.." Naruto laughed nervously and I walked away.

Once I arrived back in the apartment I went towards the room I was occupying. I put the stuff I had bought away and noticed a at least ten boxes on my bed with a note closest to the edge. It was from the Hyuga. "Hn." I read the contents of the paper:

_Uchiha-san,_

_These boxes that you see contain clothes specifically for you. They were kept at the Hyuga compound for years when the Uchiha and Hyuga were close. Anyway I thought maybe you'd want them. I left to go do an errand it might take a day or two._

_-Hinata_

_P.s. I left some food for you to heat up if you get hungry._

I crumpled the note and flung it somewhere in the room. I opened the boxes and put the clothes away as well. I took a shower and donned a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and some black shorts. It was from one of the boxes she had found. This didn't change anything though. I ignored the food she had left out for me and just laid on my bed. This is going to be one hellish year.

**That's it! What do you think so far!? Is it good, bad, horrible, awesome? Let me know! Please review and give me your opinion! It's much appreciated! :).. oh and a question too. How would you guys feel if Itachi came back, let me know as well. Until Next time! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! :) I made another chapter...read it! O_O **

**And to Sasuhina Fan: Thanks for the first review and opinion about the story and yes of course Im going to set a foundation before I get into anything dramatic too fast. Another thing Blab on! Its encouraged, I would love to know your thoughts on my story and whether if you like it or not..after all why would I post something thats only for me?..No! It's for everybody to enjoy! :) so keep reviewing.**

**To Misao97: Thanks for finding my story to be good. Keep reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hinata's Pov:**

It was early in the day when I left Sasuke to do his shopping. I was walking down the crowded bustling streets of konoha, there were little kids running from left to right, people mindlessly chatting and others were just going about their day. I had personal buisness to take care of with my father. Hanabi's coronation of the Hyuga clan was coming up and I want to be there when it happens. After he disowned me from the clan six years ago, I still come and visit Neji and Hanabi, although I can't say we are close like before..no their attitudes changed when they found out about my leaving and wanting to please my father, they followed his wishes.

I arrived before the tall black gates of my former home. I greeted the guards but they ignored me and let me in. As I walked through the corridors I came to a stop before my father's study. There was no need to knock he knew I had arrived. "Come in." The Hyuga head called out. I slid the door open and shut it behind me. I walked up to him "Hiashi-sama, I came to retrieve some items that belong to the last Uchiha survivor..he's been put unde-" as I talked he put his hand up to stop me and said "I don't care what your business is with the Uchiha do what you want and leave."I balled my hands into fists and left, I didn't get to talk about what I really came for. This was not my day. I disliked the fact that I have to babysit a grown man I don't even know, he should have been left to team seven..they were the ones who bawled their eyes out and begged for his return. At least someone wants him back. When I moved out nobody cared to pay a visit or ask what happened, then again I was always left in everybody else's shadow. The only things they knew were my name and the fact that I was weak. The Uchiha takes everything for granted in my opinion, sure the loss of his clan is upsetting but he wasn't on his own. He had comrades that cared for him and always wish him the best in life. The only person who ever did that for me was oka-san, but she's gone now.

My mother was a strong and talented person, she would never judge a person no matter how terrible they were, the only thing she would say to them is _'The past does not define who you are or what you'll be..it is just merely an experience from which you must learn from, but it is up to you whether you decide if you change it into something good or allow the darkness to consume you. You hold the key to your future and nobody else can pave your path in life.'_ Once I realized I didn't want to be head of the Hyuga clan or lead a life full of restrictions, my father only gave me two options. One: If I no longer wished to be a part of the main branch, the seal would be placed on me and I would live out the rest of my days as a servant of the Hyugas main branch. Or two: I forget the silly thought and act like the conversation never happened.

I chose neither, instead I lied to my father he believed I was sent away on a mission when in fact I had run away for four years focusing and developing my strength. Once I came back consequences were placed. Lady Tsunade had heard about my escapade and decided that I would be placed in an apartment of my own and that my ninja status was suspended for 3 months meaning I was not allowed to leave the village unsupervised. When my suspension was lifted I had gone out and took the anbu exams. I ranked above the lowest rookies and highest rank ninjas. It was reported to the Fifth and she was astonished by how much of my true potential was unleashed. That's how I became Anbu Captain. When my father had heard about my return he wanted to enslave me like before only I changed. I wasnt the same girl he once knew. Since I had become Anbu he had no rights over me now that I was a part of village's higher authority I only took orders from the Fifth.

I kept walking through the compound with the Uchiha's boxes in hand when I stumbled upon my little sister sitting cross legged in her room. Her eighteenth birthday was coming up and I wouldn't want to miss it for anything but sadly Im not welcomed. She had grown up so fast. She kept her brown straight hair shoulder length, she was tall but still shorter than me she was pretty fit but it must be because of my father's training. "Hello Hanabi-sama, I hope your doing well..." she didn't answer but I kept on talking. "I know your birthday is coming up, but I am afraid I'm not welcomed, so I'll leave with something precious I know Oka-san would've wanted you to have..." I placed a small jewelry box next to her it had a necklace my mother left me before she passed but I believed it would fit her better. "I hope your right of passage goes smoothly, Goodbye Nee-chan." She looked like she wanted to say something but refrained herself from doing so. I left. I went home and dropped the boxes off in the room the Uchiha was going to occupy with a note.

I decided to let some steam off so I left the village. I walked down a path of dirt outlined by yellow green grass, it went past through some tall oak trees that covered the sun. It lead to a big empty space with leaves scattered all over the ground, further up ahead was a crystal clear blue lake that sparkled from the tiny bits of light that would seep through the branches of the tree and it also had a piece of land in the middle where a willow tree stood. No one knew about this place but me. I would come here and vent off my anger on some training posts I had set up and that's exactly what I did. I don't know how long I took but by the time I had broken the third post the moon was now clear as day. It glowed brightly in the dark blue sky surrounded by the twinkling of the stars letting everybody know that tonight is the end of an adventure and tomorrow will soon come for another journey. I gathered myself together and headed back to the village.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I don't remember how long I laid on the bed but by the time I realized it I fell asleep. It's been a long time since I've slept on something soft, normally it would be on rocks or dirt. I got up and cracked a couple of bones on my neck, back and hands. I walked towards the window and opened it, night had fallen. The cool breeze hit my face letting the loose strands of my hair flow. I took a deep breath and remembered the situation I was in and I was instantly bittered. I closed the window and walked out the room everything was so dark, which means she probably didnt come back. I flipped on some light switches and headed into the kitchen. The plate of food was still there but I made no move to touch it. I despised it and the person who made it, I would rather set myself on fire than to eat it. I looked through the cupboards and got a cup, I filled it with tap water and downed it in one go. That wasn't going to cut it. I kept rummaging in search of something better than water, maybe prehaps some strong sake would do the trick but the bitch didn't have any so I went out in search of some.

It wasn't really all that hard to find the nearest bar, all I had to do was follow all of the drunken dumbasses that wobbled around the empty streets of the village. Before I walked in, it was rowdy as fuck, people were yelling and hollering at each other, spilling drinks and other stupid nonsense that when I came into view, everything went dead silent. All you could hear were the steps that I was taking towards the bar stool. I sat down and the bartender instantly poured me a cup of their most finest and exquisite alcohol. After a while of drinking things got back to the way they were before. I just sat there looking at my cup and memories of my clan and brother came to me. Life can be so cruel sometimes and yet people like Hinata can't understand that somethings are just irreplaceable. My brother had never wished for me to turn into the person that I am now, he wanted me to find peace and live a life that no longer brings me sorrow. Peace is something I will never recognize in this world, Im too clouded by anger to forgive what these assholes have done to me.

While I thought those things my anger started to rise and the grip on my cup tightened. I needed to vent some of it off. "Lookie lookie what do we have here? Could this be the Uchiha traitor?" A incoherent man slurred. I ignored him but he insisted on attracting attention to himself. "Hey! Im talking to you! What's a loner like you doing here? Your disliked by everybody! Do you hear me!" He grabbed my collar and that's when the cup in my hand burst into pieces. I grabbed his hand and twisted it as he yelled in pain. "I'm listening now. Do you have something more you want to say? Or are you to busy focusing on the pain in your arm?" I twisted it even more and he screamed louder.."Listen to me you little worthless shit, I could care less by who dislikes me just know that when you want to challenge me, I won't back down." I seethed darkly. I was at the point of ripping his whole arm off when someone gripped mines and commanded

"Let him go Uchiha-san..this is what your spending your money on?" The Hyuga had appeared. "What does it matter to you? You were supposed to be gone, I was actually starting to feel relieved for a bit." I sarcastically said. "I also said that once I felt your chakra spike I would be there to tame your ass." She was fueling me more.

"I'm not an animal you can housetrain! I despise you and this village..I made it clear from the start that nothing was going to change my thoughts or opinion not you, Naruto, or anything!" I yelled.

"Then maybe it's time you stop acting like one. Quit making yourself seem like your the only one with problems in this world..I could care less if you like me or not but it is my mission. I'm not forcing you to change anything, if you want to be filled anger, sadness, and hate then that's on you because the only one that's really getting hurt is you. Your destroying yourself with these thoughts of revenge from the inside out. If your looking for a change you must find peace within yourself first." She solemnly said.

That last part she said clicked something in my head. Itachi had told me the same thing before he died. I let go of the moron that was crying and begging for forgiveness at this point. I shrugged her arm off as well and left the pub. I was really irritated at the moment, I didn't want to be bothered but the Hyuga wouldn't take a hint. "Uchiha-san I need you to follow me." I ignored her and kept walking. "Listen!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me back around, I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me." I said huskily. She just stood there and I started on my way again. After I was about twenty feet away from her she yelled out something that caught my attention.

"Itachi-san had left you a note before he died or any of this happened. It's a top secret file left behind from when he was in Anbu and only I and the Fifth Hokage have access to it! "

I turned around and she was gone. I was going to follow her when she appeared behind me. "Uchiha-san..your far to bitter with this whole ordeal..like I said before, I agree what this village had done to your clan was beyond wrong, but you can't throw away your life dedicating yourself to harm others. You've been given a second chance by Lady Tsunade and your team will always have open arms for you..Don't screw this up..." she grabbed my hand and place a yellow-brownish faded envelope in my hand. "I was planning on giving it to you when you have finally settled in, but I hope whatever this letter contains can help you clear your mind up a bit and ease your conscience." She dropped her hand from mine.

"I thought you said you didn't care." I finally managed to say. She shook her head, "No, what I said was I don't care what you think of me or the decisions you decide to play out, but...Family is important and if I had a chance to redeem myself to those who matter to me I would. My mother once said that the past does not define who you are or what you'll be..it is just merely an experience from which you must learn from, but it is up to you whether you decide if you change it into something good or allow the darkness to consume you. You hold the key to your future and nobody else can pave your path in life." With that she left. I stood there confused not knowing what to think of the situation that just only unraveled itself in one day.

I walked towards the park me and my brother used to go to when we were smaller and sat on the bench. I wasted no time in opening the letter struggling to see its contents.

_Little brother,_

_If you are reading this then that must mean you've finally reached your goal as well as the truth behind everything I've done for this village and you. It comes to my attention that I have brought upon you a heavy burden and for that I am deeply sorry. None of it was meant to hurt you in any way but it couldn't be helped. Mother and father always loved you and so did I. That's why I wish for you to stop living a life full of hatred and despair and move on. What has happened in the past is now history and tomorrow holds a brighter future for you. Let me take the blame and pain away from you to my grave, because in the end all that matters to me, mother, and father is your happiness._

_-Itachi_

Once I finished reading it, I slumped back on the bench and held the note in my dangling arm. I just can't find it in myself to let this go. I looked up to him so much that when the massacre happened my ideals of him shattered along with it and only later to find out it was all a lie. I got up and walked back to the apartment. I walked in the darkness towards my room replaying his words in my head _'because in the end all that matters..is your happiness.' _ I put the note away at the depths of the drawer. I had a lot to think about my next move.

**Hinata's Pov:**

I was in my room when the avenger came back. I could hear his lazy footsteps make it across to his room. I was on the little window space, with my knees up to my chest looking out into the cool night. I don't understand why I chose to help him, I guess I still haven't gotten rid of that nice part of me yet. Either way that letter belonged to him no matter how classified they deemed it to be. I huffed, I wonder when I'll be able to see light at the end of my tunnel. I just keep seeing myself fall into the dark abyss of my world.

**Okay so that's it for this one. Tbh: I think this chapter sucked after I read it, but then again that's my opinion on everything that I do. If you think otherwise please please please let me know! If I'm right though also let me know so I can go back and revise it. Anyways thanks for reading..please review! I like to see people comment and give me suggestions! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Ok... so it seems that that last chapter probably wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but I also know it wasn't as good either. Anyway here's another chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hinata's Pov:**

I remained seated on my window sill the whole night up to sunrise. I've always had trouble sleeping so normally I would find it better if I stayed awake. The beautiful warm orange glow of the sun had finally reached its peak and dimly lit the whole village. I got up and slowly strided over to my bathroom. I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower I had set with lukewarm water. I ducked my head staring at the drain as water began to soak my whole body washing away the tiredness. Once I finished washing my hair, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and began to dress myself. I wrapped bandages from my waist up to my torso and donned a tight fitting black tank top and black pants. I put my weapons pouch and kunai holster in their place and finished it off by wearing my black gloves and sandals. The only things I decided to leave off was my Anbu armor seeing as I was not going to be leaving on any real missions soon due to the fact I'm stuck babysitting the Uchiha. Nonetheless I want to stay in top shape by training.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I met Sasuke sitting at the table drinking coffee. I payed no mind to him and continued my usual routine as always. I wondered what happened after I gave him the letter but I was never one to pry on somebody else's buisness so I left it at that. I could tell however there was a change in his demeanor, his face no longer showed hate or bitterness it was just calm. I saw the pot he used to make coffee with and poured myself a mug, it was...nasty. My back was turned to him when I spoke, "This is horrible." "I know." He replied. I threw the sewage tasting water down the sink and washed the cup. "Do you have any plans for today Uchiha-san?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He just simply nodded his head no and I let out a sigh. I didn't think this mission was going to be a hassle, I don't want to be stuck in this apartment for three months with nothing to do.

I heard the chair screech as the Uchiha got up and made his way towards me. I made no movement as he stood at least two feet from me looking at me square in the eye. What came next really threw me off. "I want to take the anbu exams." It wasn't much of a question that he posed, no it was more like he was demanding for it. I stayed silent, he knows damn well that can't happen not after he just came back yesterday and threatened everyone. "You've got some nerve you know that? What do you expect me to say? I can't just admit you into Anbu after everything that went down in the Hokages's office.. your asking for the impossible Uchiha-san no one in the village would trust their safety to you."

He scowled and like a little boy who didn't get his candy he continued "You are Anbu Captain you can admit anyone you feel is fit for the position..I could care less about the village and the people in it, it's not who I'm doing this for. You trust me enough to be on my own so what's the difference?" I'm guessing that letter is the cause of all this, either way he hasn't proven himself enough to earn that sort of placement for all I know he could just be lying but something in my gut is telling me that he's sincere about this decision. "The difference Uchiha-san is that even if I trust you to be on your own doesn't mean that everyone else does.. all anbu candidates must be passed through Lady Tsunade to be approved and we both know it will not sit well with her. I'm sorry but you will be wasting your time trying to get approval." I finished and that was the end of discussion as I walked past his angry form and out the door.

I couldn't help but feel bitter at myself for saying the same exact words everyone believed about me, including him. Then again I didn't turn out to be how they expected, maybe I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt. I walked through the village thinking and thinking about the whole situation. I ignored the people who greeted me and tried to start conversation with because I was too lost in thought. "Heyy Hinata-chan!" Someone called out but it seemed distant. Then the person grabbed my shoulder and I instantly flipped around and held a kunai out as well as she did. It was Tenten."Woah your reflexes are getting faster, if didn't pull back enough I'd probably would've been dead by now." She joked. "I'm sorry Tenten. I was just thinking." I smiled wearily. Tenten and Neji were in Anbu as well except in a different division. They were more of a undercover reconnaissance group and worked well together being a couple. "I can see that... is something bothering you? I heard that you are housing the Uchiha." She asked full of worry. She was a close friend of mine almost like another sister so I decided why not let her in on what's happening. "Ano...its just that.. what would you think if someone like him had found a reason to make peace with the village and try to redeem himself through being a part of our forces?" I asked.

She stood there looking at me with a warm smile as she replied. "I knew no one could resist Hinata-Chan's charm! I'm guessing your helping him get on the right path and I admire you for that, but don't be to naive he is very cunning and decieving..I know you have good judgement and I'll stand by your decision no matter what. If you trust him enough that's good enough reason." I smiled at her bid her farewell as I kept on walking heading towards the Hokage's tower. Once I arrived I was greeted by Shizune as she let me in to Lady Tsunade's office. The stressed out woman looked up from her papers with a questioning look on her face. "Look Hinata I'm not going to go back on my decisi-" I cut her off. "It's not about that. In fact it's a serious matter I want to discuss with you personally in private." I said sternly. The Fifth took notice and sent Shizune off, it was just me and her. She nodded for me to continue. "Sasuke Uchiha has asked to take the Anbu exams."

"What did you tell him?" She asked. "I told him it was a longshot..that he hasnt earned anybody's trust yet to earn himself that kind of privilege." I said. "Hmm. But it seems to me that he has managed to earn yours within a day. Look Hinata I know what your going to ask for and I believed I had chosen the right person to watch over him but it seems I was wrong. You know what he has done to this village and it's people he's dangerous." "Lady Tsunade with all due respect I disagree with what you've said... I trust him to take care of his well being he knows what he has done was wrong and he's not sorry for any of it, but it doesn't mean he's going to be bitter all his life..keeping him like a caged animal will not bring end to his fury any faster it will just fuel him more, I've seen it firsthand." I countered

"I'm sorry but the village's safety comes first." Tsunade finished and turned back to her paperwork. "I gave him a classified letter from Itachi to him." I said. She looked back at me angry, "You are putting yourself at risk here did you know that?"

"I know and I'm not sorry. Whatever was in that envelope belonged to him and it made him to go as far as having an actual conversation with me about this situation. An Uchiha like him doesn't fight for something like that unless he's serious about it. He's looking for a change and it's all thanks to his brother. If we deny that to him he will be more distant towards this village and his hate will grow." I said with determination and continued "Everyone including you, once believed that that shy girl from six years ago was never going to make it anywhere because everyone believed that she was weak...Look at me now, Im Anbu Captain and I out of everyone managed to capture the great Sasuke Uchiha."

She stayed mugging me the whole time. She let out a tired breath and concluded her decision. "Very well, since you believe so much in his ability to change you both will be a two man squad and will still be put under your supervision. If the Uchiha slips up not only will he be charged with consequences but you as well and your position as Anbu Captain will be stripped. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." I replied and left. Before I stepped outside the Hokage tower I walked into the locker room to pick his attire out and his mask. I picked up an extra duffle bag and loaded it with his new equipment and swung it over my shoulder as I made my way towards the exit. I hope I'm not doing this for nothing. I left the building and went to begin my search for him.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I was angrily destroying the posts at the training grounds. The words the Hyuga said made me feel like I was an outsider, a misfit who had no hope, it made my anger flare. I wasnt trying to join for the sake of the village, fuck that...I was doing it because if I can't avenge my family then I'll die trying to make them proud of what I will be. In a way it's also the Hyuga's fault for trying to encourage me to find a better path. Hn. What a hypocrite. It was still early around in the morning close to noon when I decided to go out and train. All of my weapons were seized from me when I was captured and I cant use my chakra without alerting 'authorities' so I was practicing my taijutsu. I was taking a break, I had long gotten rid of my shirt which was drenched in sweat due to the sun's strong light that exerted a fair amount of heat. As I made a move to go back towards training I felt her arrive.

She was walking towards me with a big duffle bag, I was surprised she was even able to carry it. She removed the bag and dropped it with a huge thud. The Hyuga remained quite and looked at the destroyed posts and then to me. "What are the posts also citizens of the village as well?" I said sarcastically. "Fight me. Taijutsu only." Was all she said as she got into a stance. I gladly obliged to her demand, I'm going to give a world of pain she's never experienced before. I got into my stance as well and after a while of just posing there, she made the first move. In an instant she was behind me ready to deliver a kick to my head but I blocked with my arm as she gracefully landed and tried to jab me with her Hyuga techniques. I wasn't going to fall for the same thing as before, I learn from my experiences and use that to my advantage. I continued to sidestep from left to right as she tried to hit one of my vital chakra points, when I found a moment I caught her arm and pulled her to me as I tried to punch her in the face only to see her duck and low sweep kick me. I backflipped and as I looked around she was gone. I looked side to side and then up. She was coming down on me with her palm when I jumped out the way. As her hand connected to the ground it created a giant crater greatly surpassing the strength and damage Sakura would have done. She was something else.

I stepped it up a notch. I quickly vanished from her line of sight and appeared in front of her. She tried to land another hit on me again but this time I caught both her wrists and kneed her in the gut and hurled her into a tree. Her back hit the bark and she arched in pain. I appeared instantly again in front of her and tried to land a few puches to no avail as she slipped down and rolled out the way. Oh no I'm not letting you get away. As she was getting up I tackled her back down and pinned her arms above her head. "You lose." I said with a smirk. "I don't think so." She managed to use her legs to flip us over so that she was now straddling me with her hands close to my neck.

"Everything you said back at the apartment did you mean it or were you just lying to me to continue your little game of revenge?" I didn't understand why she was asking me that but I was mad that she was questioning me like everybody else. "Answer me Uchiha-san! This is not a game were playing here." She continued. Somehow this interrogation was irritating the fuck out of me. I flipped us over and I looked down into her pearly ivory orbs that held hope, her eyebrows were furrowed down and her face had a mixture of confusion as she was huffing through her slightly pink parted lips. Her skin was wet with sweat from our training. This Hyuga had changed so much yet she still holds some of the same qualities that defined her once as weak. "I am an Uchiha and I keep my word..I was serious when I told you I wanted to be a part of Anbu. I have a reason for what I'm doing and you were a part of my decision." I answered firmly.

Her face seemed to have let go all of the tension it held and went blank. I got off of her as she made a move to get up as well. She walked over to the duffle bag and brought it over as she dumped it before my feet. "I talked to Lady Tsunade about your request. She deemed you a lost cause and refused..." at this my mood darkened even more and I looked away, but she continued "I disagreed with everything she believed.." What? Just a while ago she was treating me like I didn't deserve anything back at the apartment. "I believe your reason for a change had something to do with the letter I gave you, so I'm putting my trust in you as well as my title as Anbu Captain on the line. You are now a part of Anbu, we will be a two man squad due to your current situation as well, all your equipment and attire is in that bag and you will be known as Taka from here on out on missions." She finished and handed me a Hawk mask.

I took the mask and stared at it. I don't know why she is trying so hard for me when all I have done is be ungrateful and bitter towards her. "Why are you risking so much for me? Aren't you afraid of what would happen if I choose to return back on my path of revenge?" I questioned her. She smiled but I could tell it was fake. "I know you won't. You have determination etched all over your face... and because...I was also once deemed a lost cause, everybody believed I wouldn't surmount to anything great because I was too weak, unfit to be a leader and a shinobi of the leaf, but... I had a reason too..and it also wasn't for the people of the leaf village.. thats why I trust that you will do the right thing." She finished. After she finished I picked up the bag and put my shirt back on. We walked back into the village in silence.

**Normal Pov:**

As they walked back into the busy streets of konoha they were met up with the rest of team seven. Sasuke was trying his hardest to find another route to evade them, but he also did't feel like leaving Hinata behind, so he just kept walking. "Hey Teme! Hinata-chan! What are you guys up to? Naruto questioned. The duffle bag and the mask Sasuke had in hand didnt escape his eye as he made a big comotion. "Wait..are you an Anbu now!?" Sakura hit him on the head to shut him up. "You idiot that's not something you go yelling around!"

"What does it matter to you dobe?" Saske snapped. "Congratulations Sasuke! Did Lady Tsunade tell you which squad you'll be paired up with? Maybe it can be like old times with me and Naruto." Sakura lightly touched his arm. She hadn't gotten over her infatuation with even after everything that's happened, she just continues to ignore Naruto's feelings for her which he took notice of and began to scratch his head nervously. "Yea teme! What team are you on?" Sasuke shook Sakura's arm off and looked towards Hinata whose face was indifferent and back to them. "What!? You got paired with Hinata-chan!"

He didn't understand why it was such a big deal but it made him smirk inwardly as he saw Sakura's world shatter. 'Tch typical fangirl' he thought. "O-oh so your with Hinata-chan..only?" The pinkette asked. Sasuke nodded his head to confirm it. Sakura cleared her throat and propose an idea that was meant to exclude Hinata out. She never really got along with the Anbu Captain, Sakura was always used to being the top kunoichi of her class and it came to a surprise that the most weakest now ranks above her. She took everything as a competition, but to Hinata it was meaningless. "How about our team gets back together for a few drinks and some dinner to celebrate and reminisce old times?"

"That'd be great right Teme? Maybe afterwards we could talk about training and see who's stronger now. I could give you a run for your money." Naruto challenged. "In your dreams dobe. I bet you all that ramen you've probably stuffed your face with has made you fatter and slower." Sasuke insulted. "Hey! I'm not getting fat..its just..its just bulking up!" He tried to make a good excuse but epically failed. They continued to argue back and forth while Sakura was just there smiling at the interactions she's missed so much from back in their genin days.

As more people began to crowd them Hinata slowly backed away and left. She felt out of place. She was never this close with her teammates, they just protected her when she wasn't able to put up a fight. This brought a lonesome feeling as she retreated back to her apartment and locked herself inside the room. She's pretty much done for the day she did what she needed to do. She didn't feel like going out, eat, or train, she just laid on her bed and drifted to sleep.

**That's the end for that chapter. Keep reviewing! I like to read everybody's thoughts on the story to see if it's worth continuing it or not and thanks to everyone who's following and liking my story it's much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
